


The Missing Scene

by PSiwrotethis



Category: Dexter (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSiwrotethis/pseuds/PSiwrotethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn goes in to see Debra when she is out of surgery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Scene

Standing with Angel and Masuka, he watched as Matthews motioned to two uni’s to stand guard at Deb’s door. Dexter and Harrison started walking down the hall but then he stopped and turned back around.

 

“Quinn,” he said as he approached him.

 

“Dex. You leaving? H-how is she?” Quinn was anxious. The woman he loved had been shot and he was fairly certain that she told him she loved him before being taken in for surgery. As much as he tried to be calm, he was visibly shaken by the morning’s events.

 

“The doctor said she’s gonna be okay. She told me to go. I just…I…Take care of her, okay?” Quinn let out a deep breath of relief and nodded.

 

The last time he saw Dexter like this was the last time Deb was fuckin shot. When Deb went off the rails after LaGuerta’s death, they had put all the bullshit between them aside. “Of course. Deb’s strong. We’re gonna find this asshole, Dex. Fuckin Saxon doesn’t know what the hell he has coming. And Deb…I won’t let anything else happen to her.”

 

“Thanks, Quinn. Listen, I’m sorry for any bad blood between us in the past. Deb’s…Deb’s lucky to have you.” They shook hands and then he started back down the hallway.

 

Quinn walked past the uni’s and opened the door to Room 205. He stood in the doorway for a moment before moving to sit on her bed right by her hip and took her hand in his.

 

“Hey,” she said as she opened her eyes. She took a deep breath as a smile appeared on her face.

 

“Hey.” He wrapped his other hand around our already clasped ones. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Fuckin peachy.”

 

He couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as he shook his head and looked down. “Deb, I…” he began. “Before you went into surgery, you – you said…”

 

“I said…I love you,” she interrupted.

 

He released another sigh of relief. “I love you too.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead. She reached up with her right hand and brought it to his face. They stayed there for a moment - foreheads touching, eyes closed, breathing deeply. She tilted her head back slightly and pulled his face gently down so she could crush her lips against his. _God I’ve missed her,_ he thought.

 

He released her left hand and moved so he was hovering over her, one hand resting flat on the bed on either side of her body – being careful not to let his body weight fall on her. Her lips parted, granting him the ability to deepen the kiss, and she let out a moan. He was the one to break away, leaving them both breathless and unable to speak.

 

He sat back upright next to her and as he did, she attempted to move so she could sit up as well.

 

“Arrghhh fuckkkkk,” she muttered, wincing in paint. She licked her lips, closed her eyes and rolled her head back. “Shit that hurts.” She brought her hand to her stomach and as she did, he placed his hand atop hers. She was panting heavily and kept groaning in pain.

 

“I’m right here,” he assured her. “I’m right here. Do you need anything? Want me to get the nurse for more pain meds?” He became visibly worried again and he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it before laying it back down.

 

Debra smiled. “Just…sit here with me,” she said simply. Her eyes searched for his and for a moment she felt a sense of peace.

 

“Morgan, I’m not goin anywhere.”

 

She smiled, as he continued, “Your brother…” Her eyes opened a bit wider. “He asked me to take care of you.”

 

“And what did you say?” she replied playfully.

 

“I told him abso-fuckin-lutely. Deb I know I’ve screwed up but I want to be the guy that takes the bullet for you. Not the one who sits next to you after you’ve been hit.”

 

“That’s the cheesiest fuckin thing you’ve ever said,” she responded, letting out a little laugh. “But I want that too. Just, lets leave out the fuckin getting shot part.”

 

“Deal,” he said, as he leaned in and kissed her.

 

The two sat and talked for hours. She told him about how sketchy Elway was and he admitted to her he was hoping all along that she would come back to Miami Metro. He even made a joke about how if Angel gives him the sergeant’s position, he would technically be the one in charge of her. “I seem to remember you liking the submissive role…” She would have punched him harder but the IV in her arm and the throbbing pain in her side prevented her from doing so. “Just wait til I get out of here and I’ll fuckin remind you what it means to be submissive.”

 

He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of the two of them. _I knew it was smart to keep that ring. Even though Angel told me to return it. I knew. I just knew._

“God damn, I’m hungry. What the fuck do they have in this place that’s edible?”

 

“In the hospital? Ha! I saw a food truck outside when we got here. You want me to get you something?”

 

“You know what I like,” she said teasingly.

 

He raised his eyebrows and smiled. “You mean besides me?” he quipped. He stood next to her and leaned down to kiss her forehead, and smooth out her hair just as he had done in the ambulance. Just as he used to do when they would lay in bed together.

 

He walked to the door and was about to leave when she called out to him.

 

“Joey.”

 

He turned to face her, hand on the doorknob.

 

“Yeah, Deb?”

 

“I meant what I sad a few weeks ago. You mean so much to me. Thanks for being here for me. And thanks for trying so hard to get along with Dex.”

 

“I guess we both just realized that at the end of the day, we both love you,” he said, straightening his posture.

 

“I love you too. Now go get me some fuckin food.”

 

He smiled and nodded, as he left and as he did, she allowed herself to close her eyes. The pain was becoming more and more unbearable and she started to wonder why the pain medication wasn’t working. Her breathing became more erratic but she couldn’t reach the call button for her nurse. She hadnt noticed it before but she began to realize that there was a tingling sensation throughout the left side of the lower half of her body. Her head was spinning and she went to call out for help but her words were slurred and inaudible.

 

Twenty minutes later, Joey walked with his head down through the open door with a bag in one hand and a drink in the other. “You wouldn’t fuckin believe the line at that food tru…”

 

He looked up to see that Debra’s hospital bed was no longer there and he took two steps backwards and started screaming her name.

 

“Deb!” He called out.

 

“Joey.” Quinn turned to see Angel walking towards him.

 

“Hey, Angel? Where the fuck did they move Deb to? I just went to get us food.”

 

“She um…something happened…” he started. Quinn hadn’t noticed it before but Angel’s eyes were bloodshot. He looked around and saw Masuka leaning against the wall starting back at them blankly.

 

“Wh-what do you mean something happened?” he asked, his voice cracking.

 

“After you left, Deb…I don’t know what happened, all of a sudden there was a light flashing outside her room and this beeping noise and they rushed in and when they went in there, they…I don’t know man, they said something went wrong. They rushed her out of the room and took her somewhere…”

 

A rush of anger overtook him, and he threw the styrofoam cup he was holding against the wall. He was about to throw the bag too, but Angel grabbed his arm and pulled him in, locking his arms against his side. Quinn’s knees gave out and he allowed himself to be held up by his boss and close friend as he cried.

 

An hour later, Quinn was in front of a room with glass windows and the blinds closed. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and his eyes were red and burning from crying. _She has to be okay. She has to. She’s gonna live forever. I promised I’d be there for her - that I’d take care of her. We fuckin talked about our future._ All the thoughts running through his head were put to a stop when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

 

“Dexter, hey,” he said as he wiped his face.

 

“Where’s Deb?”

 

“I don’t know…something went wrong. There was uh – a problem and they rushed her to the ICU.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“They’re workin on her now. Sh- she stopped breathing…”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
